ABSTRACT A major challenge for modern biomedical research has been the relative inability to translate the increasing rate of scientific discovery into major therapeutic breakthroughs. This shortcoming has been particularly dramatic in kidney diseases, where the number of randomized clinical trials published in nephrology is fewer than all other specialties of internal medicine. chronic kidney disease (CKD) is a public health problem affecting more than 20 million people in the US, few drugs other than inhibitors of the renin-angiotensin system have been proven to slow CKD progression, lower mortality rates, or improve quality of life. Acute kidney injury (AKI) affects up to 10% of all hospitalized patients in the US, and is associated with mortality, prolonged hospital length of stay, and subsequent development or progression of CKD. Currently there is no accepted therapeutic approach to either prevention or amelioration of the course of AKI There is a critical need to help define CKD and AKI disease subgroups and identify critical cells, pathways and targets for novel therapies. We propose to establish a multiscale understanding of CKD and AKI, by integrating clinical data with the cell and organ level features of kidney disease progression including interrogation of genomic and epigenomic drivers of disease. We plan to build the Kidney Precision Medicine Project Central Hub on strong existing infrastructure led by a highly experienced, multidisciplinary team with a strong track record of success. The overarching objective of this Central Hub application for the KPMP is to create an environment to promote scientific rigor, patient safety, and the successful interdisciplinary team science necessary to result in major advances in kidney disease research. In order to accomplish this, we have assembled a team with expertise in data coordinating center management, programming, biostatistics, biomedical informatics, and epidemiology, with over 25 years of experience coordinating highly successful large-scale longitudinal research studies. Our investigative team was instrumental in establishing a global renal research ecosystem, and has pioneered development of a team science structure to advance a precision medicine approach to glomerular diseases. We have demonstrated our ability to 1) collect, curate, aggregate and ensure quality control of all KPMP data and samples, 2) coordinate storage and distribution of all KPMP data and samples, 3) facilitate data analyses and visualization, 4) create a kidney tissue atlas, 5) provide administrative support and establish necessary working groups, 6) solicit patient input and feedback, 7) develop and manage a website for internal and external communication, analysis and discovery, and 8) administer an Opportunity Pool of funds to form new partnerships.